SM4 load text.ini
main playername=Player defplayername=def.name butt1desc=Buat janji kencan dengan Rei. Kamu juga dapat memberi dia hadiah atau bermain mini game. //Arrange a date with Rei. You can also give her a gift or play a mini game. butt2desc=Pergi belanja. Terkadang hadiah dapat membantumu mendapatkan hati perempuan. //Go shopping. Sometimes gifts can help you to win the girl's heart. butt3desc=Keluar dari permainan. //Quit the game. daydesc=Hari: //Day: noitems=*Tidak ada Barang* //*No Items* menu start=mulai //start howto=panduan //tutorial exit=keluar //exit date=kencan //date game=permainan //game gift=hadiah //gift puzzle desc=Tujuan dari mini game ini adalah menyusun kembali teka-teki yang acak. Semakin cepat teka-teki dipecahkan, semakin besar nilai yang kamu dapat! //Your goal in the mini game is to assemble a jigsaw puzzle. The faster puzzle is solved, the higher score you get! puzz_a=Tadi itu hebat! //That was great! puzz_b=Tidak terlampau buruk! Kamu cukup cepat! //Not so bad! You were pretty fast! puzz_c=Yang tadi itu bukan hasil terbaikmu, tapi aku yakin kamu akan melakukannya lebih baik di kesempatan lain! //That was not your best result, but I'm sure you'll do it better the next time! puzz_d=Bahkan Kakekku dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki acak ini lebih cepat darimu. Mungkin aku harus diam di rumah bersamanya lain waktu? //Even my grandpa is solving this jigsaw puzzle faster than you. Maybe I should stay at home with him the next time? shop invite=Hai! Apakah kamu akan membeli sesuatu?#Ya.#Tidak. //Hi! Would you like to buy something?#Yes.#No. acquired=didapatkan. //is acquired. nomoney=Kamu tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk barang ini. //You don't have enough money for this item. noroom=Kamu tidak boleh memiliki lebih dari lima barang. //You cannot have more than five items. shop0desc=Kuil Hikawa. //Hikawa Shrine. shop1desc=Toko Perhiasan Osa-P. //Osa-P Jewelry Store. shop2desc=Pedagang Buah Parlor Crown. //Fruit Parlor Crown. date badend=Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mengajakku jalan. //I have to go home now. Thanks for asking me out. goodend=Terimakasih. Aku sungguh menikmatinya. Sampai jumpa lagi. //Thanks. I really enjoyed it. Hope to see you soon. exellend=Tadi itu sungguh menyenangkan. Tolong ajak aku jalan lagi. //This was really fun. Please ask me out again. kisssound=*smooch* gift player1=Aku punya hadiah untukmu. //I have a present for you. girl1=Aku senang sekali! //I'm so excited! girl2=Aku penasaran apa isinya! //I wonder what it is! girl3=Aku penasaran apa yang akan kamu berikan kepadaku. //I wonder what you're going to give me. player2=Ini dia, //Here you go, badgift=Apa!? Kamu mau mengolokku ya? //What!? Are you teasing me? avergift=Aku akan terima hadiah ini. //I'll accept it. goodgift=Hadiah ini sangat indah. Terimakasih. //This is really wonderful. Thank you. exellgift=Ini hadiah yang aku impi-impikan! Terimakasih! //That's what I was dreaming of! Thank you! letter badlett=*Membaca sepucuk surat*# #Maaf, sepertinya kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi.# #Hino Rei. //*Reading a letter*# #Sorry, but I don't think we can meet any more.# #Hino Rei. averlett=*Membaca sepucuk surat*# #Hai! Aku hanya ingin bilang terimakasih atas semua waktumu yang kau habiskan bersamaku. Sungguh benar-benar menyenangkan.# #Rei. //*Reading a letter*# #Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for all time we spent together. It was really fun.# #Rei. goodlett=*Membaca sepucuk surat*# #Hai! Maaf mengganggu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu... Dapat kah kita bertemu hari ini?# #Rei. //*Reading a letter*# #Hi! Sorry for bothering you. But I have something I must tell you... Could we meet today?# #Rei. exelllett=*Membaca sepucuk surat*# #Selamat siang! Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu... Dapat kah kita bertemu hari ini?# #Rei. //*Reading a letter*# #Connichiwa! I have something I must tell you... Could we meet today?# #Rei. ending1 line1=Maaf aku sudah memanggilmu untuk bertemu... mungkin kamu sedang sibuk... //I'm sorry for calling you out... You probably were busy... line2=Aku ingin berterimakasih atas waktu yang telah kita habiskan bersama. //I want to thank you for all the time we spent together. line3=Kamu telah menjadi seseorang yang dapat aku andalkan, seseorang yang selalu ada di dekatku saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku sangat senang kita berdua bisa menjadi teman. //You have become the one I can always rely upon, who is always near me when I need support. I'm very glad that we became friends. ending2 line1=Aku menulis surat kepadamu karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku sampaikan... Sebenarnya, aku akan menjelaskan ini lewat surat, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu langsung... //I wrote the letter to you because there's something I must tell you... Actually, I was going to explain this in the letter, but then I decided to tell you in person... line2=Kamu telah menjadi seseorang yang dapat aku andalkan, seseorang yang selalu ada di dekatku saat aku membutuhkan bantuan. //You have become the one I can always rely upon, who is always near me when I need support. line3=Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakan... Kamu adalah orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini. //I summoned all my courage to tell you that... That you are the one I love the most in this world. game_end goodend=Selamat! Kamu telah memenangkan hati Rei. //Congratulations! You have won Rei's love. averend=Kamu gagal memenangkan hati Rei. Tapi kamu berhasil menjadi temannya. //You failed to win Rei's love. You have become friends, though. badend=Kamu gagal memenangkan hati Rei. Dan kamu juga tidak menjadi temannya. //You failed to win Rei's love. You didn't become friends either. total_intimacy=Total Keintiman: //Total Intimacy: gift_bonus=Bonus Hadiah: //Gift Bonus: puzzle_bonus=Bonus Teka-teki: //Puzzle Bonus: total_score=Total Nilai: //Total Score: